Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical device for treating biological tissue using energy of ultrasonic vibration and the like, and to a coating material.
Background Art
Ultrasonic surgical blades are available as minimally invasive surgical instruments, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2011-505198). Such an ultrasonic surgical blade generates mechanical vibration at an ultrasonic frequency using an ultrasonic transducer, and transmits the mechanical vibration to an end effector through a transmission component. The vibrational motion of the end effector generates heat in tissue, to cut and coagulate the tissue.